


study buddies

by cosmicpeaches



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, I just wanted to write them being cute, Oneshot, There's no real plot to this, looots of smooching, marco is stubborn but so is his (non) magical gf from another dimension, older starco, some starco fluff after an angsty finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeaches/pseuds/cosmicpeaches
Summary: Years prior, Marco Diaz would never have guessed that his life would turn out like this, but he has come to realize that he wouldn't have it any other way.





	study buddies

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i started writing this oneshot awhile ago, but after watching 'cleaved' last week i was in desperate need in some domestic starco fluff, so here we are! i'm not entirely sure of where star and marco will end up in terms of their new dimension, but what i do know is that they'll be together :') 
> 
> anyways, i hope you all enjoy this short oneshot! kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated :)<3
> 
> quick nstar and marco are in their early twenties in this story and are living together!

* * *

 

“ _Staaaaar,_ I told you,” Marco warns, “No distractions! I have to ace this psych final if I can even _hope_ to graduate on time.”

 

Star huffs dramatically, her lips forming an exaggerated pout as she crosses her arms against her chest.

 

“I’m sorry, Marco, but I’m not _trying_ to distract you!” She throws her hands into the air theatrically, “I just wanna know how your studying is goin’ that’s all! Your practice tests are taking _forever_ and I miss you!”

 

Silence. Not one word of sweet, sweet banter slips past his lips. Star raises an eyebrow. Marco never misses an opportunity for verbal sparring. Instead, Marco’s incessant muttering about the amygdala-something-or-other and self-actualization is all Star can hear and she groans, throwing herself onto the bed as if this was the most frustrating thing to happen in the entire universe. He’s been cramming for weeks with not one break! It’s complete madness!

 

The familiar aroma of warm vanilla and freshly cut grass and Marco overwhelm her senses and _goddammit Marco Diaz just hurry up with all the studying already!_

 

“ _Marcoooo_ , when are you gonna be done?! It’s been _weeks!”_ She whines, “C’mon let’s just take a quickie break from this study sesh and go adventuring instead!”

 

“Forget it, Star,” He mumbles, a pencil between his teeth, “ _Nothing’s_ gonna break my concentration!”  
  


 

“Oh yeah?” Star hastily sits up, her feet dangling a few inches above the wooden floor and a sly, determined smirk twisting her lips.

 

“What if I kissed you right _now?”_

 

Marco snorts, finally spinning around in his handy dandy swivel chair. He meets his girlfriend’s cocky gaze, her left eyebrow raised and baby blues narrowed.

 

“You forget that I fought off thousands of Heckapoos _while_ learning an ancient language _and_ learning how to dragon cycle in the Neverzone!” Marco scoffs playfully, “When we were _teenagers_. Sooo, yeah, I’m pretty much a master at multitasking.”

 

Star nods in acknowledgement, her feet clumsily gracing the creaky floor as she scoots off of their bed.

 

“Oh _really_ , Mister Diaz?” She gets close, Marco notes quickly, _dangerously_ close. Air ceases to circulate in his lungs as Star, with a stupidly cute skip in her step, straddles him on the swivel chair. An innocuous expression responds to his incredulous one and Star scoffs, her fingers absentmindedly playing with his hair.

 

“What?” She teases, “If you’re really the _master_ of multitasking, then I’m _sure_ this should be no problem for you.”

 

_“Star-”_ Brown eyes narrow in a warning, but her baby blues flutter shut as her lips gently pepper tiny kisses on his cheeks.

 

“Go ahead, Diaz,” Star mutters, her breath hot against his skin, “Keep studying! Don’t let _me_ stop you, I’m just taking care of some business.”

 

Marco’s grip on his pencil helplessly loosens as soon as Star moves her lips up his jaw, her thumbs gently caressing his flushed cheeks. A quiet groan of frustration sneaks past his throat.

 

If he just- _no._

 

Like the stubborn man he is, Marco Ubaldo Diaz makes feeble attempts to fill in random multiple choice bubbles, despite the incredibly overwhelming urge to run his fingers through her sunlit tresses. He’s gonna finish this damn practice test if it’s the last thing he ever does.

 

_15 questions left, Diaz. Just 15 more multiple choice to fill in. Finish 15 and you’ll prove yourself right and get to kiss your girlfriend. Sounds like good odds to me!_

 

Marco nods with that logic, hastily attempting to fill his Scantron with uneven bubbles. Soft hair tickles his neck for a fraction of a second before warm, teasing lips pepper his skin. His hands shudder as pleasure courses through his veins, and Marco feels himself drowning in that rosy vanilla scent that can only be described as _Star_. His pencil flails defenseless on the wooden desk, his hands firmly taking hold of his girlfriend’s waist instead. Before he knows it Star pulls her lips away from his neck, her gaze half-lidded and smug.

 

_Screw the practice test._

 

“What’s the matter, Marco? I _thought_ you could—”

 

Dark eyebrows furrow and chocolate eyes shut, traitorous lips catching hers immediately, intimately. A brief, adorably surprised squeak escapes Star’s mouth before she responds eagerly, her fingers digging into soft brunette locks with each swift movement of their mouths. He shudders as she slips her tongue past his lips, tasting every part of her as he reciprocates. Marco can feel her ecstatic grin radiating from her lips, and he can’t help but mirror the love of his life’s giddiness. Her nose bumps against his with an ardent rhythm, Marco’s cheeks burning beneath her touch as Star gently cradles his face. He pulls her closer by the waist, absentmindedly pushing the swivel chair across their room. And he doesn’t care— all he knows is Star, and her addicting lips and the overwhelming unconditional love fluttering in his chest for this girl.

 

_“Marco,”_ Star gasps breathlessly as his lips fervently find their way to her neck. A blissful grin paints her lips as Marco’s kisses get more passionate if possible, her heart skyrocketing with every sigh and touch.

 

Just as she’s about to change course and reunite their lips in a fervid collision, a deafening alarm cuts through their lovesick daze. Startled, the two pull away, their breath heavy, hot, and fleeting. Incessant giggles pour past their lips, noses bumping and lips radiating dreamy smiles.

 

“Guess my practice test is over,” Marco laughs hoarsely. He leans against her hand on his cheek, staring up at her with the utmost love in his eyes.

 

_“Weeelll_ , I dunno how you did on the paper test, but hey, your kissing gets an A+,” Star brushes her nose against his softly, “ _With_ a smiley face!”

 

Marco rolls his eyes playfully before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. As she pulls away, Star gazes at him intently.

 

“Hey, Marco?” Star mutters softly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Her gaze traces over his features dreamily– his warm eyes, his adorable upturned nose, his pretty smile, and of course, his cute little mole. Her grin only widens the more she traces his features and her heart hammers. From their very first win in front of the Stop & Slurp, to their last heartbreaking battle in the Realm of Magic, to all of their incredible adventures _now_ – Star wouldn’t change a single thing. They’ve both changed so much since that fateful day she arrived on Earth, but she has come to realize that the most vital things have stayed the same.

 

Marco’s the love of her life, her confidant, her lifeline, her _best friend_. Brave and loyal, goofy and practical. He’s her voice of reason, her _world_. He’s never ceased to stay by her side, and she sure as hell isn’t going to leave _him_. Never again.

 

“I’m _really_ proud of you.” She beams, playing with the cute tuft of hair at the nape of his neck. Brown eyes soften, and he melts in her arms easily. Love swells incessantly within his chest with her every word and he pulls her close, feeling her heartbeat pulse in tune with his.

 

And looking back, Marco never imagined a life like this, something so beautiful and magical and _extraordinary_.

 

But with Star, life is all of those things and _more_.


End file.
